


Pretty Cashier

by yanchengorl



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: CRACKHEAD, Fluff, M/M, annoying xukun, xukun is older than zhengting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanchengorl/pseuds/yanchengorl
Summary: "yours probably on my list"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time I write a fic I keep doubting myself if I should write this or not, please forgive all my mistakes (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

"I told you already Sir that menu temporary out of stock we are going to restock it back tomorrow, if you want you can come again tomorrow form now you have to order other thing"..

 

"Come on Kun he says that twice already let's just order other thing or we can come back here again tomorrow don't make a fuss here".. One of his friends says to him

 

"How can already out of stock man when I just about to make an order? Then why put it on your menu board if yall already run out of stock?! that doesnt make any sense you should put that promotion away before I see it"..

 

 _"This annoying bitch name Kun hah"_ he talk to himself, Zhengting want to rolls his eyes and about to lose his shit but when he take a glance behind him there's already got a couple of people line up so he hold himself back take a deep breathe and calm himself..

"I'm sorry but you are not the only one who saw that promotion, customer before you also want the same thing but once I says we temporary out of stock they understand it right away and proceed to order different things on menu a-an..."

 

He cut Zhengting off before Zhenthing's finish to fight back.

 

"Wait! are you trying to called me stupid right now? Listen here you pretty boy I come here today to get and eat my food not to listen your stupid excuse about your food out of stock whatsoever it is, now instead of thinking about want to fight me back how about you just take my order now" he glare at him

 

"Oh my god you're so annoying and rude as fuck, this is the reason why I always thinking straight men are trash and stupid just like you! what you want to order now asshole?!" he glare back at him

 

"Well, You are right about straight men are trash and stupid but you are wrong about me being a straight man I like a dick too bitch and yours probably already on my list" he shrugs and Zhengting flinched back because he didn't expect that even his friends give Zhengting shock expression.

 

"The fuck is wrong with you omg".. Zhengting give him weird and shock expression lost of word he decided to take a few step back and left the counter, he called one of his friend to take over his place because he had enough of bullshit already he can't deal with it anymore and make his away into the kitchen, He can feel the heat rushing to his face and before he enter the kitchen he can hear the guy shout "You look cute when you mad pretty face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Correct grammar? We don't know her okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys I made this based on https://twitter.com/4ustinzhu/status/1004735415750778880 ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

"Bro wtf was that for?" is the first thing Ziyi asked him when they reach their apartment and go straight to their couch.

"Nothing" he answer back while sat next to him

"You sure? and the last part?" 

"For fun I guess" he shrugs ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭

"For fun my ass" Xingjie walked behind him and proceed to smack his head then seat across him and Ziyi "everyone look at you and you are embarrassing us idiot" Xukun hiss in pain he want to fight back but he know he's not going to win anyway so he just let it happened. "If that were me I already punch you in the face because you are being ridiculous for no fucking reasons" the other says while Xukun busy rubbing his head.

"Well people looking at me because I am handsome you guys should be happy and proud to have a good looking friend like me come on man aaaand I didn't expect he will react tho I just want to tease him".."Sometimes I wonder why I still didn't kill you, then what you expect he going to do dumbass? Pretend that he didn't hear it?" Xingjie rolled his eyes back

"Tell me to fuck off or shut the fuck up Idk I wouldn't continue to tease him if he didn't react softly at first yall see his face right? He looks cute when he tried to hold himself and turn into tomato when get more angry I just can't stop myself ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ".."Cute? Cai Xukun are you dumb or are you dumb? That guy was so ready to beat your ass if there's no customers in there I'm pretty sure we will left the cafe with one of your eyes has blue marks or maybe both." Xingjie told him. Well everyone clearly can see it how pissed Zhengting look but except for Xukun only Xukun.

"But for real tho about dick part why would you say that? I mean why you respond back like that? You ain't gonna get his ass for real right?" Ziyi asked him with curious expression. "He suddenly attacked me and accused me for being a straight when literally I'm not, of course I felt offend so I think that is the best comeback I can give him and about his ass of course not I have a better taste" he chuckle a little bit. Ziyi shake his head back cause he knows Xukun too well he's going to get that ass for sure. 

"That's not the best comeback you moron that is you being shameless and gross who the hell tell a stranger they want his dick too? Only moron did that and that moron is you Cai Xukun. Sometimes I wonder where the hell you put your brain Kun or if you have one" Xingji says while he looking at Xukun. "Why you keep cursing at me?" Xukun asked him back and Xingjie only answer with "You asking for it". Xukun rolled his eyes

"Why bother you asked an obvious question Xingjie" everyone looking at the voice who currently respond to Xingjie question, Yanchen. Yeah Yanchen finally comes out from his room after change his clothe "Clearly he don't have one , if he have one he wouldn't act like that for sure" then he proceed goes to kitchen. "Wow wow you too Yanchen I thought you were on my side did yall three decided to become kunphobic today? Yall attacked me left and right. So this is how our friendship works huh" Xukun whine while giving them betrayed looks but only for Ziyi and Xingjie respond with shrugs and left him alone at living room. "I hate you guys".."We know Kun we know"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess and correct grammar? Emm never heard of her.


End file.
